Broken Crown
by ArkhamHarley5150
Summary: Loki had a wife and children, but betrayal took all but one daughter from him. Harry had a family and friends, but betrayal stole them, too. Now Hela, AKA death, has a plan that could help them both and put more then one kingdom back in order. As they say, the light isn't so light, and the good aren't so good. And one day even kings have to die. WARNING: Bloody Char deaths.
1. Chapter 1

This is my third story, my other two being DC crossovers.. Here is a marvel crossover! love my comic heroes! Anyway, it will be a HP/Avengers crossover. Hope you like!

I'll be updating "The little prince of Gotham" next, then "The future Mrs. Wayne" after that.

This fic was born of watching "Thor", "Avengers", "Thor the dark world" and then "Game of thrones" right after.

* * *

 **Broken Crown**

 **READER BEWARE:** There will be a lot of "Game of thrones" action in this chapter.

more then likely, the whole story.

* * *

 **Sigyn** was the only wife that Loki has ever taken. She earned his heart many times over by standing by him and helping him threw the many punishments Odin put him threw, disagreements with Thor and Frigga, and all hard times he has ever had. Including the tragic and vicious murder of his son, Vali. She is the only Goddess or God known to had never turned their back on him. Even through he fathered children out of wedlock, Sigyn only had eyes for him. So much so, Odin named her the Goddess of Fidelity and Loyalty.

* * *

They had been betrayed...

Her and her husband both. Maybe the whole royal family, She wasn't sure.

Sigyn only knew that the moment her enchanted bracelet warmed and blackened, it signaled the death of Fenrir. And then moments later, the death of Jormungandr.

Panic, terror, and heartbreak grasped her as she realized what was happening. Someone was killing her and Loki's children... She didn't care that she was technically the step-mother to half of Loki's children. They knew no mother but her, and she loved them just as much as any mother loved her children, If not more.

Now her children were being assassinated. Two of them were now dead, one right after the other She had no clue by _who,_ or _why,_ or _where_ they would attack next. The only reason she knew that the two eldest were dead as quick as she did was though the bracelets. That was one of the reason they made the bracelets in the first place. Loki was right to keep them secret from everyone but her, him, and the children...

But now she was standing pregnant, shell-shocked, and alone in the middle of the _Royal nursery..._ If they had already reached Fenrir and Jorum, she had no reason to believe they couldn't reach her here.

If the intention of the attack tonight was to kill off all of her and Loki's children, or even the whole royal family, the nursery would be the next place they looked.

She had to run... She had to run NOW.

The Goddess of Fidelity snatched 10-year-old princess Hela and two-year-old princess Nari out of their nursery beds. She tossed the enchanted cloak that Loki had made for her that she kept hanging by the door around her shoulders. Then, despite her growing stomach, fled as quickly as she could out of the royal wing of the castle. Hela was tired and blurry-eyed but seeing Sigyn in such distress seemed to stop her from asking any questions. Nari, thankfully, fell back asleep... Sigyn hoped to keep it that way.

Her husband Loki was gone with Thor on a diplomatic mission, realms away. She was on her own. But she knew what to do. Loki had taught her that much. If something like this was ever to happen, She was to flee with the children to Midgard or Niffleheim. No stopping from him, Thor, or even Odin himself. For all she knew, they could have killed Odin, Frigga, or Thor already... Only Loki had a charm on her wrist. She had no way to know if the others were alive or not. The royal children where her first and only priority. Loki had made that very clear, even before their marriage. She had reluctantly agreed.

She held onto both her daughters as she ran threw the inner halls of the castle toward the garden exit in the west wing. She saw no servants or maids about, but she also didn't hear any guards fighting or alarms going off. It was eerie and quiet, and she didn't like it. Maybe the enemy hadn't attacked the castle yet. Maybe it was something worse. She tightened her grip on her girls and shivered as she ran through the garden toward the west gate.

She just wished she knew what she was up against... Frost giants? A rebellion? An act of war or treason? Maybe Thor insulted the wrong person during the diplomatic mission... Or far more likely, someone just wanted Loki's children dead. For all she knew, it could have been any of these reasons or more. She didn't know... and that terrified her even more.

Before they walked out the metal bars of the gate and onto the street, she paused for a moment. Just to pull up the hood of the cloak to cover her white-blonde hair. It was a dead giveaway in the dark, and few in Asgaurd had the coloring but her. She checked to make sure that her toddler, Nari, was still sleeping... She was. That was a relief. She then looked down the street to wait for it to clear. As two singing drinkers turned the corner, she decided it was time to move.

She was moving slower then she normally would. Her feet ran as swift as they could given her condition, powered by panic only a mother could know. Sigyn's heart was nearly beating out of her chest as she raced to her last living son... Svadilfari.

He was in the stables, not far from the castle gardens. He was trapped in the body of a horse by Odin... She was sure he was still there, and safe enough for now. Odin would let no harm come to his favored 'war horse.' She would free her boy, and all four of them (Five if you counted the child resting in her womb) would make a break for the Bifrost. Her son would gladly carry her and his sisters to safety, she knew it.

When she saw the doors to the royal stables come into view, she smiled and her heart felt a bit of relief.

She then heard a inhuman howl of pain and her bracelet burned once again. She froze in horror as the horse charm that dangled from her wrist changed. Even with the dark of the night around her, she could see it had turned pitch black... Svadilfari was dead. She looked back hopelessly at the stables in as a string of cruel laughter started rising from behind it's doors. She knew those laughs, and it suddenly it dawned upon her what was happening...

It was Baldur...

It was the kingsgaurd that had assassinated her sons. It was Loki's own illegitimate half-brother, Baldur, and the men under him that were slaughtering her babies. She wondered if Odin ordered his concubine's son to kill for him, or if he was doing this of his own accord.. He hated Loki more then any other man in the kingdom, and she wouldn't put it past him to do this to his children... And of course they would kill the male heirs first. Svadilfari had been the last son standing, and she had ran towards him anyway...

Now the murderers of her sons were just yards away from her and her daughters.

She turned into the nearest darkened alley, and headed straight for the Bi-frost. There was no time to mourn her boys right now. She had two daughters and a unborn babe to save. They still lived, even if their brothers did not.

Her hands were starting to grown cold, and her strength was starting to leave her. She put Hela down, and took her hand instead of carrying her. Hela only looked solemnly at her own bracelet, then said nothing. She was 10, and a smart girl. She knew without having to ask.

They were only a few blocks away from the Bifrost when her feet truly began to fail her... Heimdall would be there, and he wasn't one for murdering girls and pregnant woman. Even on orders. He would let them flee. She hoped so, at least... if not, she had a backup plan. Her cloak from Loki would make her invisible if she wished it. She would not hesitate to use it.

That was when the castle alarms sounded off. Blarring, bright, and frightening. Hela screamed and ran faster. Nari awoke with a piercing cry... Sigyn knew they would be found. She couldn't keep this speed or her cover for much longer... Still, She ran. She had too. They reached the bridge of the Bifrost when Sigyn had to stop... She took her cloak off her shoulders, and wrapped it around Hela as she tried to catch her breath.

"Run.. ahead of me... get to... The Bifrost..." Was all she said before, before pushing her princess forward. Hela looked lost, and like she wanted to protest...

But then they heard the guards yelling down the road... Hela gave a broken hearted look to her mother, then turned and ran. Sigyn held her crying toddler as the pain in her side started to lessen. She was almost there... She had to try and make it...

She started moving again, this time much slower. She saw Hela far ahead of her on the bridge, and was Happy. One of her little girls would make it for sure, and be safe. The guards were getting closer and closer now, she could start to hear the movement of armor. They were gaining on her, and far to quickly for her liking... but she couldn't move any faster. Hela reached the inner room and was screaming, begging Heimdall to open it. She could tell he was leery, but just as Sigyn walked into the door of the traveling chamber, he opened it. She tired to make a mad dash for the last few feet to the portal, but that was when the guards rushed in.

Sigyn looked over her shoulder in panic. She knew she had only moments. The guards had swords and spears already aimed at her and her little girls... Her toddler wouldn't survive the trip through the Bifrost on her own, And Sigyn couldn't reach it in time...

But Hela could do both.

She wasn't proud of what she did, but needs must... She threw a forceful spell at Hela, that tossed her into the air and into the traveling light. Hela screamed in fright, But Sigyn knew that at least one of her children would live...

A moment later, She felt a sword piece threw her back, and out of her stomach.

She had only a second to register the pain, and the fact her and her unborn child wouldn't survive...

Then she fell and everything went black.

* * *

Moments later, the Bifrost would open again, This time to allow entrance to Loki... Panic and terror also written on his face and in his steps. Only he arrived to late. Heimdall was fighting four of the kingsgaurd, three already lay dead... And Baldur was standing with a bloodied knife and a smirk over the dead bodies of his wife and toddler...

Loki killed everyone in the room but Heimdall.

His own regret, later on was not keeping Baldur alive just a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

OK! My Apologizes!

I wrote out this chapter before and posted it earlier today.. and well... I hated it. It didn't fit the first chapter right, and I just disliked it in general... So deleted it and re-worked it. I now like it much, much better. I am sorry for the confusion, and I promise I will not delete this chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

Harry stopped as he reached the edge of the forbidden forest. With his father's cloak still tucked away, he took out the golden snitch from his pocket. He looked at the words on it, with nether and laugh of a sneer to give. _I open at the close._ Only now did he know what that meant.

He signed as he brought his lips to it.

"I'm ready to die." He said, as he gave the thing a kiss. Just like he expected, it opened... and the resurrection stone floated out. He watched it float aimlessly in the air for a bit, then reached out and grabbed it from mid-air.

 _"Are you REALLY ready?..."_ A soft, melodic feminine voice called from the side. Harry started, and he eyes went straight to the source.

The woman stood about 20 feet away, between two trees. She had long, straight black hair. A power white skin tone with scarring covering half of her face. A tall, lithe form, purple-red lips. Haunting green eyes. But the two things that gave away who she was were the two items she carried with her. Her CLOAK... The cloak that she was wearing that was missing a large chuck from it's right side. He assumed the sleeve. Harry knew that pattern anywhere. He looked down at his invisibility cloak, where the missing peace was folded and tucked away. Then there was her Scythe. Which was a good two feet taller then the woman herself. Fear and dread filled him as he looked her in the eyes.

"You're death, aren't you?..." He asked. The woman smiled back kindly in return. Harry tried his hardest not to stare at her scars.

 _"I asked a question first. Answer mine, then I will answer yours..."_ She said as she stepped forward. Harry fought the urge to step back. She was death after all, right?... He felt a little fear and weariness was justified. She walked until she was just about 10 feet in front of him.

 _"Are you REALLY ready?... To die, that is. Are you really, truly ready for that?"_

Harry blinked and looked over his shoulder, towards Hogwarts. Back to where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were... Back to the Weaselys, and McGonagall and _home_. He already knew the answer to that, without even really having to think about it.

"No..." He said, as he looked back to Death, his eyes torn in two with emotion. "No, I'm not really ready to die."

The woman then seemed to give a large sigh of relief. She tapped her scythe twice on the ground, making it transport itself away.

"Thank goodness... I was worried that I would have to knock some sense into you." She said, as she 'turned down' her scare factor. Her non-scared skin looked more peach, Her eyes looked more lively. Her clothes went from pure black to a purple that suited her much better and matched her lips. Harry felt more at ease.

"If you really, truly wanted to die, I couldn't stop you... Bring you back, yes. Reincarnate you, yes. But if you really, honestly, _truly_ wanted to die i'd be stuck just sitting back and letting you do it."

Harry blinked in confusion at her, as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"You mean... I don't have to die? To fulfill the prophecy?"

Death snorted. ACTULLY snorted.

"No, You don't... That fool of a Dark Lord messed with Fate's plan when he jump-started the prophecy too early. He tried to kill you as a baby, and many more times after that. All before you were fully grown. Fate is rather enraged with him at the moment, actually... You've got more than a little lee way."

"But Dumbledore..." Harry started, and Death cut him off.

"Oh, _Dumbledore said this_ , _Dumbledore wanted that_. Dumbledore also flung himself off the astronomy tower. Are you going to fling yourself off it after him?" She snapped at him, her green eye glowering. Harry quickly and furiously started shaking his head no.

"Yes, That's what I thought... Time to start thinking for yourself, little one. In case you haven't guessed Dumbledore isn't around anymore. Anyway, as long as Voldermort is defeated, and defeated SOON, You will have fulfilled the prophecy. Now, to answer your question for you..."

"Yes, I am Death. Or, to put it better, one of the many embodiments of it. There are a lot of us, in different worlds and places. I'm the Death that made the Hallows, and gave them to the brothers." She explained. Harry nodded. "But more importantly, I'm here to help you."

Harry's eyes went very wide. "WHAT?!... Seriously?"

She nodded back, the smile still on her face. "Yes... Now that you decided that you want to live, you need to decide what you are going to do next."

"You mean my next move?..." Harry asked. Death nodded slowly back.

"Yes... Having a solid plan normally helps quite a bit. Now that _suicide by manic_ is off the table, you'll have to come up with something else." She quipped. Harry looked a bit ashamed.

"Well... I need to get this soul-piece out of my head first, I guess. Then we have find a way to take out Nagini and defeat Voldermort." He said with a sigh. "It sounds a heck of a lot easier when I put it like that..."

"Oh, quit fretting. The soul piece I can deal with. And it shouldn't be all that hard to take out Voldemort and his pet snake while he _doesn't have a wand_..."

He blinked in confusion as Death calmly pulled out the Elder Wand from her pocket with a mischievous smirk that was bordering on completely evil. He stared at her and the wand in disbelief.

"You didn't think I'd actually let him KEEP it, Do you?.. He was going to try and kill you with it." She protested, as she handed the wand over to him. Harry smiled as he took it.

"Thank you so much..." He started, then froze. It didn't seem right to just call her _death_ and nothing else.

"My formal title is Hela Lokidottir, Queen of Helheim and the afterlife. Or Hell, if you want to use the more recent term..." She smiled sweetly again as she lifted his hand to brush his cheek. Harry found that he now didn't mind her scars at all. She was actually quite beautiful.

"But you can call me Hela, dear Harry... I have a feeling we'll be quite close from here on out."


	3. Chapter 3

After Hela took out the soul piece and helped Him fine-tune his plan, Harry went after Voldemort. He went down surprisingly fast.

The Dark Lord didn't realize he was no longer in possession of the elder wand anymore, and that split second advantage ended things quickly. The snake then him were gone.

Harry made it back to Hogwarts safely with the help of his cloak. He got there just in time to sound the alarm before half of the Dark Lords army that didn't run in panic after he was defeated started attacking again. The light side fought back, and they won. The battles after that... Well, these were worse.

Harry should have known something was wrong when Bellatrix wasn't there at the final battle.

The following weeks where horrifying. The light won, but Bellatrix and many others weren't captured or dead... So they started attacking again. Recklessly, wildly, just like in the beginning of the war a few years ago.

They tore the Alleys to the ground. They attacked what magical families that remained in their own homes. They destroyed the Ministry of Magic from within. They set the demeanors loose on everyone in Azkaban, innocent or not, until every cell was deathly silent. no one had a chance to get them out before hand. But the worst was when three upper year Slytherin students, lead by Pansy, let the murderers back into Hogwarts for a third and last time. Just before the end of term. Hogwarts, whose wards were still broken and had yet to be repaired. That held the very last survivors of the war inside. They immediately started killing everyone and anyone not wearing green.

It was obvious that if they couldn't rule the wizarding world, they were going to burn it to ashes so no one else could rule it.

Ron and Ginny were heavily injured in the common room, protecting the younger years. They were still alive, but only because every Gryffindor in the common room fought alongside them.

Hermione had been in the library on her own, she almost didn't make it.

McGonagall was left alive, more then likely because Hogwarts would choose it's new Headmaster or Mistress if she was killed before naming one, and they didn't want to leave that to chance. They slaughtered her students in front of her instead. That killed her in another way entirely.

Seamus's body was found in the charms corridor, but it didn't look as if he had been there originally.

Neville and Luna were one of the only ones that managed to make it out of Hogwarts alive and run for help. Neville dragged his new girlfriend out himself via the room of requirement... But only after he had finally taken out Bellatrix and avenged his parents and fellow Gryffindor's.

He would also learn later that even Draco had almost been killed. Stabbed and cursed in his bed before the attack had even began, by Pansy herself.

And Harry... Harry wasn't even there. He had been at Andromeda's house, looking after Teddy. He hadn't even been at Hogwarts at all that day, and he would never forgive himself for that.

When Neville finally got to him, and he heard about what was happening, he couldn't help it. He called out to Hela for help. But her idea of _helping_ was having all the of the remaining death eaters and members of the Dark lord's former army drop dead where they stood.

Harry couldn't argue with the results... But the results were still horrifying, terrible, and ended up leaving an even bigger hole then there already was.

There was barely anything left of the wizarding world now. Everything was ether burned or in ruins. Even Hogwarts was almost reduced to ruble. After the murders of the students and the quick executions of the dark lord's remaining forces, their were hardly enough people to fill a town, let alone rebuild one. There were barely enough students alive to warrant keeping Hogwarts open, not that it was anywhere near safe for them, or that anyone wanted it re-opened now anyway.

Yes, they had won the war and defeated the dark lord... But he still won in the end. Even in death, Voldemort got his wish.

On May 25th, 1998 The Wizarding World of England was officially destroyed.

* * *

Harry curled up in his bed with Teddy in his arms.

He hadn't let go of him since the last attack on Hogwarts had happened...

He wrapped himself, like a cocoon around his godson. His last living piece of family. He refused to let him go.

The infant loved it. He cooed, He slept, he drank his bottle when Andromeda brought food in for them, He then curled up against his godfather once more, and slept again.

For Teddy, this was bliss. For Harry, it was torture.

* * *

It was a week and a half into his deep depression, when Hela had finally had enough.

"You have to get up at some point." Hela said, as she faded into existence at the side of his bed, her voice far from gentle and her eyes glaring.

"... Says who?..." He mumbled weakly. He body limp, and his arms still wrapped around his godson.

"Says circumstance."

Harry barely lifted his head to glare. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione where all in critical care at St. Mungos. None of them had woken up yet, or Harry would be there. He had lost nearly anyone else, save a few. He was seriously starting not to care about 'Circumstance' at all.

"Bulgarian wizards want to take over England for the dark. French wizards want to take it over for the light. Both are planning an invasion, For the betterment of magical England, of course. They will be attacking in weeks, if you don't _get up and do something."_ Hela explained, as she grabbed the covers and yanked.

"So _get up!_ Get Neville, Shacklebolt, and the last remaining order members, and start deciding what to do."

Harry groaned at the cold and discomfort the lack of blankets proved, as well at the words and information he was just given. Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't they just stop? Why couldn't he of just been left alone? The bone-chilling look Hela gave him before he even voiced these words were enough to stop them in his throat.

"What are my options?..." Harry asked, with a breathy sigh.

"Well, you can gather up the remain Wizards in England, make allies and alliances and get geared up to make a stand... That will start a entirely new war." Harry winced.

"Or you could team up with Shacklebolt and help run and strengthen England before the others even get here, and just shoo them off... This will mean that rebuilding can start right away, as well." Harry glared at her, but said nothing.

"Of course, if you really, TRULLY don't feel like doing _anything at all_ , you can grab your friends and move to another country, and leave England to whatever happens next on it's own." Harry blinked at that. "But then you'll have to leave Ron, Hermione, and Ginny here on there own as well, as they are in no fit condition to be moved anywhere."

Harry glared at Hela. Hela glared back. Harry then sighed resignedly as his eyes teared.

"I don't know what to do..." He confessed brokenly. Hela's eyes went wide.

"I don't know how I can save everyone... I don't know how I can stop this new war from coming. Any choice I make, People will die, other people will still hate me, people will be displeased with me and judge me. Whatever I do, it won't be good enough. It will NEVER be good enough. I honestly, truly, have no idea what to do..."

Then, for the first time since the battle of Hogwarts, Harry broke down and cried. Hela held him as he did. After he stopped and quieted, Hela stayed and brushed his hair with her hand. Then, Softly, even more softly then it took for anyone to hear, Hela made a promise.

"I'll get you through this, Vali... I promise." She swore as she kissed his hair.

"Mother may not be here for you, and Father may be stuck far, far away... But I'll get you through this little brother. No matter what."

She then silently cursed how difficult and maddeningly reincarnation could be. But if she wanted her brother to ever fully awake and regain his memories and powers, both he and she would just have to remain on course... No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

~Five years later; June 17th 2004.~

Fury kept his eyes sharp and alert as he sat down. He had just arrived at the metting point; a tiny little closed off Coffee and Book shop near the center of London.

There was a calm, almost _to_ domestic feel to this street. The shopkeepers, the customers, the families and business men all going about their day. the doors and walks were brown and aging. It was busy place, yes. But far to tame and mundane from what he was used to.

Then again, when you're the Director of S.h.i.e.l.d., and your 'normal' is dealing with crisis after crisis, everyday things would start to seem odd.

He checked his watch. 08:55. More then enough time. He ordered a strong coffee from the passing waitress, and made himself at home at the table. This meeting had been planned far in advance and, From the whispers and hints he had been given, was very important. He didn't know what is was about, or why it had to be him. But he had been assured that the other person would be here on time... Even if the other person was quite a mystery as well, even to him.

He couldn't find out much about this Harrison James Potter, and what little he did find was old, outdated, and not to his liking. Even his birth slip was missing, as well as any school records after turning eleven... Fury's guess? An agent. A fairly important one. So he agreed to the meeting, flew over to England, and now here he was. At the meeting point, right on time. With a shield team in pace all around the street as backup.

Soon his coffee arrive, so, to his surprise, so did his contact.

After giving the waitress an order 'Breakfast tea', He sat down, and the two men looked one another over.

He was young looking, Fury noticed. Younger looking in person then in his photo, at least. He could pass as 17, maybe 18. But the few school records they were able to find on him indicated he was actully going to be turning 25 on July 31rst of this year... outside of that, he looked just like Fury expected. The Black hair, light skin with cold tones, thin body frame, short stature, and very distinctive emerald green eyes. As well as a very unusual scar on his forehead.

His suit was well-tailored as well. Navy blue and sleek, with a light blue shirt and black tie. He looked professional, but it was obvious he wore suits a lot. He was very comfortable in it. And it was nice suit, but not brand new. The long warm brown London fog coat he wore over it was well-worn as well, but very well taken care of.

"Mister Potter, I believe?" He questioned. He got a nod in confirmation right away.

"Yes, Sir.. You'd be Director Fury, then." He replied. _Soldier?.._ Fury wondered immediately. The young man looked it. Something in his eyes and the way he responded. Like a soldier that found a new place for himself after the war. _No... that didn't make sense._ Fury thought to himself. _Unless... Child soldier?.._ He would look into that later. If England had a child soldier project, he knew it would be up to him and him alone to take it down... Natasha would be more then happy to help, too. He knew how she felt about those kind of programs.

"Yes, I am." Nick answered, taking a drink of his coffee. He then put it down right in front of him, then crossed his arms.

"I heard that you're going to be the go-between." Fury started. He hadn't been given much on this mission, but he assumed.

The young man smirked and chuckled a little from the left side of his lip, for just a moment, before stopping.

"Well, That's one way of putting it..." And with that, he lifted the file he had in his hands, and placed it on the table between them.

"This is a outline of a new bill that may or may not pass into law... One that will repeal old laws that have been in place for quite some time, and help out two governments that have been actively avoiding one another for hundreds of years. If negotiated properly, it could be a Win-win. If negotiated badly, it could spell disaster. If not negotiated, nothing gets done, nothing changes, and we will have both wasted our time..."

"So... You're here as a Negotiator?" Fury said, as he eyes looked at the file with an intensity it's hadn't held before.

"Yes. As are you."

Fury eyes snapped open as he looked at Potter in shock.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Fury snapped. He swore he could almost hear Agent Coulson giggling through his ear piece.

Potter just smiled back.

"That IS why we're here, you know. I'm not surprised that your bosses didn't tell you, but it is what it is. We're going to be the ones starting the negotiations, and taking the ideas back and forth to the other parties. Hopefully, we can get them to the point were they will come to the tables themselves."

"I'm not a Fucking diplomat. I never fucking _negotiate_." Fury snapped, losing his temper and having being played by his own bosses.

"True... You're not a diplomat. You're a spymaster. But don't say you never negotiate. You've negotiated kidnappings, hostage situations, intelligence exchanges, even bomb transfers, and many other things before." Fury's blood froze. How in the hell did the kid know that?...

"Just consider this like you would a rather nasty sort of peace treaty... That's pretty much what it is, anyway." Harry said, with a careless wave of his hand... Then gave Fury a very significate look.

Suddenly, it hit Fury. Why he was picked, and why it was him that had to come. Because it WAS dangerous, and because it WAS needed, and because someone else; maybe multiple people (the WRONG kind of people) wanted these talks to fail. Fury nodded, and Harry nearly let out a sigh of relief.

"So... I'll be talking on the U.S. Side... Who will you be speaking for?" Fury said, now ready to get this mission on track. The boy smiled again.

"I represent the newly formed MALUK... Or, the Magical Allied Lands of the United Kingdom. That's Ireland, Scotland, and England mostly... but there are a few others as well.. And I'm here to speak on behalf of MACUSA. Or the Magical Congress of the United States of America."

Fury could have heard a pin drop.

"There is second Government... operating in the united states... That no one knows about? A _MAGICIAL_ Government?"

"Yes." Harry answered plainly, as he took a sip of his tea.

"And how in the hell do I not know about this before? How have they not been found out? And exactly _why_ are they contacting us now, Here, and not at home?!"

"To answer you're first question, They have very brutal and harsh laws regarding the safely and secrecy of their government. Anyone gets caught speaking, working, or even _dating_ inside their boarders gets arrested, punished, and even killed. Hench why we are talking _here_. Secondly, Anyone non-magical that learns about the magical government normally has their memory wiped clean of the event. Lastly; They _have_ been found out before... I'm sure you can recall the events in a little town called Salem?... Yes, That was real. And they are still rather cross about it... This brings us to why they are contacting you now."

Harry said, as he opened the file in the middle of the table, so both he and Fury could see it.

"Remember those harsh laws that I was just telling you about?... They want to lift a few of them."

"So... Shall we begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

He dreamed of Sigyn again.

His wife had been dead for hundreds of years now. While he had never forgotten her, he hadn't been this vividly reminded of her in quite some time.

It wasn't anything concrete. Not a memory, flashback, or a repeat of past events. Nor was a nightmare or a terrifying re-telling of the night he lost her and nearly all his children. Or the day their boys, Vali and Narfi, were murdered before that. It was, just as he knew it to be, a dream.

He would be holding her in his arms in their apartments. Dancing in the great hall. Once and a while, on enjoying the scenery from her favorite balcony. Every time the golden light of Asgard would shine around them. The next moment, She would be playing the harp and singing to him. Though he could never recall her ever learning to play the harp, nor recalled hearing the songs she played before. then again, he didn't remember them when he woke, ether...

He did know he enjoyed the songs. Knew that they were just for him, and him alone.

He did, however, remember leading her into gardens filled with flowers. With a gentle hand, she would always follow him. There they would lay together, under the tree with the golden apples, though he knew that tree was strictly off limits to him and anyone else in Asgard. He also remembered her dresses. Different fabrics and fashions but always white, pink, or yellow. Which was strange, because she never wore anything but her signature Sky Blue color after Odin had awarded her the Title of a goddess and she picked that color as her own.

He would talk to her about all the important things going on. The palace, politics, what was going on in the realms, his father, and mother... Thor, too. She would respond just enough to let him know she was listening and wasn't bored. Only advising when she had the advice to give.

They would lounge together in a chase in a sunny room with light white drapes being the only things giving them privacy.

They would gaze through the Bifrost and marvel at the colors while not moving an inch.

They would watch a sunset and the stars in the night sky moments later.

Always touching one way or another. Hand in hand, or intertwined completely. Didn't matter.

All Loki knew has he had these dreams often now. Despite the loneliness and pain, he felt after waking from them... He still hoped he would have the same dream over and over again.

* * *

She dreamed of him again.

She was almost 10 now, still young, but had been having these dreams for over two years now. Her mother thought they were cute. Her sister thought they were foolish and stupid. Her father didn't think much of them at all.

After all, what was a father supposed to say when his daughter said she had been dreaming of a green prince?

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best title... But he wore green armor and wasn't a knight. His mother and father were a king and queen, He had told that much, so the green prince it was.

At least Grandma Robblestead didn't tease her about it. Much. They would talk about it while she was taking her bi-weekly harp lessons. She would even give her songs to learn based on the dreams.

 _"Once upon a dream"_ from sleeping beauty was first. _"The secret garden theme"_ after the dream with the garden, roses, and a tree that grew golden apples. _"A whole new world"_ from Aladdin was her next Disney song. Her last Disney song was _"One day my prince will come"._ That was the last and final Disney song she cared to learn... She didn't know why, but that song made her sad instead of happy. She stuck to non-Disney songs after that.

 _"Somewhere over the rainbow"_ for the colorful traveling tunnel was her favorite. She was playing all these songs so much she started playing them in her sleep, too.

Her sister thought that was ridiculous and told her grandmother she needed to quit 'Pandering to girlish fantasies'. Her grandmother reminded her that she had given up her own harp lessons long ago and that people don't always pick what kind of dreams they have.

She smiled brightly at her grandmother. How much she loved her!

* * *

Hela looked at her bracelet in equal parts happiness and frustration.

She could tell from her own powers and the extra charms she added how things stood.

She and her father were alive, and her Mother, one sister, and four of her brothers had been reincarnated... It wasn't everyone, but it was more then she could hope for after all this time. But Loki was still stuck in Asgard by Odin, Her mother, and one of her brothers were nowhere to be found, and her sister and two other brothers HADN'T AWOKEN YET!

Not even Vali... Even though he was the closest.

She needed to find her mother and missing brother, wake her sister and her three other brothers up, and SOMEHOW get Loki out of Asgard. Then, and only then, would they all be together. Only then could the real planning begin.

She knew this was going to be one hell of a task even before she began. But now she had less than one mortal lifetime to see it to completion. She was steadily running out of time...

Vali, Harry, was almost 30. Nearly halfway to his life's end. She needed to speed this up, and speed it up soon...

So with that in mind, and with a rather large sigh, she decided to take a risk. A risk, that if it paid off, would help get her family back together that much sooner.

She could only hope Vali wouldn't be to mad at her when all was said and done.


End file.
